Gil's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Gil Nexdor was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn and soda for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold two boxes of popcorn and two drinks to Mary Test and her brother, Johnny Test. "Enjoy your popcorn and soda." he told them. "And you keep the change." Mary said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Gil was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Mary and Johnny moved on to the theater hall to see High School Musical. After that, Gil took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when his girlfriend, Susan Test, his parents in law, Hugh Test and Lila Test, and Susan's brothers, Roo and Lumpy, came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Hugh. "You left your rash cream in my room." Lila said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I do not need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Susan, Hugh, Lila, Roo, and Lumpy went to buy some popcorn and soda. "So, how was your basketball game with Milk, Jamal, and Grover?" asked Mr Turner, Gil's father. "It was awesome!" said Gil. "I beat Horace in two games out of three!" Dukey was surprised to hear that. "You beat Horace?" he asked. "He was a pro." said Mr Turner. "I know, Dad." said Gil. "He was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Dukey. "FIRE!!!" He began spraying his face with cleaning spray. "No, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped him from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." He breathed as he told him to.. Just then, Darwin and Gumball showed up angrily to speak to Gil. "Hello, Gil." Darwin said. "Hi, Darwin, Gumball." said Gil, no longer smiling. "Why are you all tired?" Susan asked them. "Me and Gumball were tired because we had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY did not fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Gil glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Gil, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! Darwin does not need your gas! I do not need you for ANYTHING!!!" said Gumball. "Also, Me and Darwin do not need a free ticket to go see some films from you because Hugh and Lila paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Dukey stopped them firmly. "What?!" Darwin was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Gumball. "You know what?! Me and Darwin are going in with no needed ticket! We are just going RIGHT in!" Gumball screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Gil cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. A fish and a cat." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either cold or hot." Roo suspected. "No, I think it's the other way around." said Hugh. "Okay, what's a grinder?" asked Lumpy. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Dukey. When suddenly, Darwin and Gumball were being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go of us! Let go! Gil! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" screamed Darwin. The security guards stopped with Darwin and Gumball still in their grip in front of Gil. "Were Darwin and Gumball allowed to be Mary's good friends of hers?" asked a security guard. Gil frowned. "Yes they were." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Darwin and Gumball out of the theater as Darwin screamed. "Gil!" Gumball shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You are going to pay for it, Gil! You need us!" Darwin yelled. "YOU NEED US!!!" Gumball screamed. "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Gil asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah." Hugh, Lila, Susan, and Lumpy agreed. "They belong in the same way." said Roo. Category:X's Movie Job